Reunited in love
by carlagodfrey
Summary: What's next for Micheal/Sian? Read and find out! Lol!


**Reunited in love**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Shed/Shed Scotland Productions.**

**N.B. OK, I know there are plenty of Sian/Jez fans out there so PLEASE! PLEASE! Be a Michael/Sian fan before reading, don't want any abuse! Thank you.**

**Michael/Sian**

Sian snuggled into Michael's chest and sighed. She had never been so happy. Michael was the love of her life and she was stupid to think that she could ever find someone else. They were in a big hotel suite, that he had been living in for the past few weeks. Since he was being relocated to Scotland soon, it had seemed silly to move into somewhere else. Scotland. It had all happened when Jez had complained to the governors about their affair. Jez. She thought about him. She had married him on impulse really. It had been shortly after Michael had told her that he didn't think they should see each other anymore and that they were nothing but hassle. Although he was evidently in a mess, the words had still hurt and had cut her deep. That was when Jez had come along and fed her ego, it had been what she needed at the time, but that was all it had been.

'Hey!'

Sian looked up at Michael and smiled, 'Hey!'

Michael looked at her tenderly, 'You OK?'

Smiling, she kissed him deeply, 'Never better.' She whispered.

He frowned, 'What is it?'

Sian sighed, 'Look, I have to ask… I-I know you say the stabbing messed you up but, did I do something?'

Michael' frown deepened, 'What do you mean?'

'Well, did-did I fuss over you too much or… Was I not supported enough afterwards?'

He sighed and washed his face with his hands, 'Darling no, no, it was nothing to do with you…' He sighed, 'If you must know, I was feeling humiliated and…inadequate.'

Sian frowned, 'What do you mean? You were in a life-threatening situation!'

'Yes I know but even so, I felt like I should've been able to handle it.' He stoked her hair softly, 'I did a stupid, stupid thing. But it hasn't changed how I feel, I love you Sian. I love you so much.'

She smiled and kissed him deeply, 'I was so scared!' She whispered, tears formed in her eyes, 'you could've died Michael!' She felt hot tears course down her cheeks.

'Hey! Hey!' Michael tenderly rubbed her back, 'It's Ok! I'm fine.' He whispered and kissed her head.

'I love you Michael.'

'I love you too.'

Sian kissed him deeply then said, 'So… what did the board say?'

He shrugged, 'Slap on the wrist. They had to do something to pacify Jeremy.'

Sian snuggled further into him, 'It's my fault.' She whispered.

'It's both of ours. If I hadn't pushed you away none of this would've happened.' He hesitated, 'Listen, this 'slap on the wrist' is…'

She waited, 'Yes?'

He took a deep breath, 'They want me to be head teacher of the new Waterloo Road in Scotland.'

Sian looked at him in amazement, 'Scotland?.. So… if you accept you'll be moving to Scotland?' A wave of sadness swept over her.

'Well, it's more of an order really, they just asked out of courtesy.' Michael looked at her, 'Come with me.'

'What?' Sian looked amazed.

'Come with me. It'll be a fresh start for both of us.'

A thrilling jolt rushed through her, 'Oh Michael! I-I don't know… My whole family's here!'

Michael shrugged, 'So? We can visit as many times as you want.' He tightened his arms around her, 'Look, as I said, it'll be a fresh start, you and me, that's what I want. Don't you?'

Sian was a mixture of fear and excitement, what should she do? Look upon her affair as a one time thing and try to make up with Jez or take the plunge and be with the one person she truly loved?.. Her heart spoke volumes, she decided to take the plunge, 'OK!'

Michael looked at her, hardly daring to believe it, 'Did-did you just say OK?'

Sian smiled happily, 'I did!'

'Oh Sian!' In an instant, he pressed his soft lips against hers and kissed her deeply. 'I love you so much!'

'I love you too Michael Byrne.' She thought of something, 'This doesn't let you off the hook though, I'm still upset with the way you ended it with me I mean I was terrified, I thought you were going to die!'

He nodded, I know my darling and I will never ever treat you like that again.' Sian smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest, he closed his eyes as he smelt her hair and kissed her head, 'I love you Sian.'

'I love you too Michael.' And together they happily drifted off to sleep, looking forward to a new life together, the life they should have had all along.


End file.
